The One, The Two, And The Three
by Eirenei
Summary: What if Harry was a Squib? What if he was adopted by Echizens? And what if his family wanted him back? AU - verse, Yaoi, meaning love of two male characters, and threesome. Don't like, don't read!


_**THE ONE, THE TWO, AND THE THREE**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own Harry Potter, nor do I own Prince of Tennis, they chacacters from them belong to their respective creators. I only own the plot , hours of work and mind – twisting that came out of writing this… Compremde?

_**Warnings:**_ It's YAOI – it means there is some sexual situations – innocent or not – between boys and boys, as in incest. It's not true incest, but for the sake of story and warnings (rolls eyes heavenward)… Don't say I didn't warn you! You are here on your own decision, so all blame is on you.

_**Glossary:**_

**Aniki **– older brother

**Otouto **– younger brother

**Sugoi** - Wow

**Daijobu desu ka?** – Are you alright?

**Gaijin **– stranger; derogatory term

* * *

Hatori sighed. No matter what he did, life - or was it the Lady Luck - always dealed him some shitty cards.

He knew his old life would catch up to him sooner or later, even if didn't want to acknowledge that particular fact anytime soon. Just... not in this particular shape or form.  
His..._ family_… Wanted him back.

Now you wonder why he wasn't so enthusiastic about such an exciting prospect. He should've been jumping for joy, a waterfall of tears streaming down his cheeks and an exciting anticipation of a joyful reunion with his siblings and equally weeping parents.

_Wrong - o._

He sighed again, his finger itching for a fag. What he wouldn't give for that soothing scent of tobacco and smoke.. Unfortunately, or not, he was out of his favorite smoking brand.

The night was calm and quiet, with cool summer breeze drifting in the air. Tipping his head, he could see the twinkling stars on the steadily darkening, and yet still so bright - looking sky.

"Aniki?" A young voice asked hesitantly. Dipping his head, he acknowledged the intruder. "Otouto." His voice was smooth, with just a hint of growl in it. It reminded Ryoma of honey and whiskey, mixed into a heady, intoxicating sound. Blushing slightly at his own thoughts, he approached Hatori.

Hatori.

He was Ryoma's rock in the flow of life; always there for him, ready and able to support him whenever Ryoma needed it. When Nanjiroh crushed him into the smithereens with his superior tennis skills, Hatori was there to pick up the pieces, to advise and encourage him. He was there to witness Ryoma's triumph when he gained four consecutive titles of Junior Champion in the row in his division. Hatori was there each and every time when they moved yet again to another city or country. Hatori was there when he had trouble with Physics and Math. Hatori was there when they relaxed on the beach, bickering which ice-cream flavor was the best, and listening to the waves.

He looked at his Aniki, a faint blush forming on his cheeks.

Hatori was... beautiful. Usually braided, his black hair was loose tonight, cradling the finely-sculpted face in a cloud of feathery light silky locks. Hatori's skin was lightly bronzed, making him almost glow in the stars' light. Deep green eyes peered up through the thin square glasses up into the sky. The youth was clad in light blue button - down T-shirt with black tribal design print from his left shoulder down to the hem which was currently unbuttoned, exposing lean muscles and silky soft skin to Ryoma's hungry gaze. Hatori's deep gray shorts were loose, partially exposing the slim hips and Ryoma blushed even more as he concluded that Hatori wore nothing under those.

"Maa, Maa, do wonders never cease?" came the drawling voice of his hated nemesis. Ryoma bristled, an angry growl slipping past his lips. "Chibisuke is _blushing!"_ The voice sing – songed playfully.

"Ryoga.." Ryoma growled heatedly. Honeyed eyes looked into his own, full of mirthful teasing. "Ryoma..." Ryoga shot back in perfect imitation of his little otouto's cute little growl. Hatori looked away from the sky at his two brothers. Shaking his head, he snorted quietly. Ryoga always did love to antagonize Ryoma, but whenever it was needed, he also protected him, if Hatori was away or unable to do so otherwise. Ryoga and Ryoma were so alike it was almost scary sometimes. Both brash and arrogant to a fault, and liked to rile up their opponents on the court. Both loyal when they decided to be so, and of course, both immensely possessive of their aniki.

Namely, him.

They were also alike in appearance. Dark hair with petroleum green highlights - natural, of course, - slim, graceful, with honey - golden eyes; although Ryoma's were bigger, and Ryoga was taller, as he was four years older than their little chibi. Both superb tennis players. And both of them... His.

After that little argument was finished, Ryoma was sitting between Hatori's legs, and Ryoga was cuddled under Hatori's right arm.

"Hatori.." Ryoga began his voice unusually hesitant.

"Hmm?" Hatori hummed a non - committal noise as to acknowledge the half - voiced question.

Ryoma turned around as to see his face. It was unusual for Ryoga to be so hesitant about something, but then, he always did respect Hatori more than their father.

"Will you... Will you go with them?" Ryoma questioned cautiously, his heart clenching painfully at the thought of Hatori departing... forever.

A week before, a strange group of people came, claiming that Hatori was their family. A messy-haired man with brown eyes and round spectacles with red-haired woman with green eyes, and his companion with mousy brown, already graying hair and golden eyes. They were, mildly speaking- _strange_. Pray tell, who the hell hadn't heard of electricity, microwaves, or MP3 players and had strange delusions about little green things serving them?

Nanjiroh was _pissed._ To speak it mildly.

He was beyond angry at the strangers' intrusion in their lives. The siblings finally saw why exactly was he named 'Samurai'. True, Nanjiroh may not be a perfect father - in fact, he was exact definition on how _NOT_ to be a father - he may be a flirt, a sloth, an incorrigible pervert and beyond arrogant - but mess with his family, and may Hell have mercy upon you, for he will have none. The male strangers cowered under his glare, and his sharp words made the redheaded woman burst into tears.

Hatori was his son, never mind the parentage. Maybe not by blood, but by talent, spirit and heart, Hatori was _HIS:_ and that was what counted. He was _Echizen_, and that was that.

Hatori growled. "I am _Echizen_. I denounced my old name the minute they left me with _them,"_ he spat the last word out venomously. "I don't know what the fuck are they thinking to achieve with heir charade, but _I. Will. Not. Go. With. Them."_

Five seconds later, he was being glomped by the both his brothers. "Whoa, hey, _steady_ - "  
- when he felt Ryoma trembling in the way that indicated crying. Even Ryoga sniffled a couple of times. Hatori smiled a small, tender smile. It was rare that the eldest Echizen siblings smiled or laughed, so the times he did, were especially treasured.

"Ryoma, Ryoga.." He trailed off as he saw their eyes.

A frisson of excitement shivered down his spine. Those golden eyes, shimmering with tears and light...

And then, Ryoma kissed him.

Soft, tender, hot lips descended on his own, as the curious tongue mapped the crack in attempt to gain entrance in to the luxurious cavern named mouth.

Hatori couldn't help but moan, as the other pair of lips nibbled playfully at his neck, and those slender fingers explored his skin as the hands teasingly removed his clothes.  
He gasped for air, as he finally managed to tear himself away from that succulent mouth.

"Ryoma.." he moaned out, when he felt those tender fingers caress his slicked mouth.

"Shh, 'Tori - chan," he heard Ryoga growl out heatedly. "Let us take care of you tonight.."

Ryoga couldn't believe how arousing was the sight of Hatori lying on the soft grass, naked and moaning and at their mercy... So perfect, and good, and_ theirs_. Those eyes misted because of their ministrations, that body writhing and begging for their touches, tongues and lips...

He remembered the single moment, when he had seen Hatori for the first time ever.  
It was just after he had been adopted, and he was immensely curious of his would-be older brother. He'd already seen Ryoma, and the runt would be good for his entertainment.... oops, comrade, and he couldn't help but wonder what Hatori would be like. Would he have Ryoma's eyes and Nanjiroh's hair?

Would he accept Ryoga, or would he ignore him - or worse, would he _bully_ him? All he knew was that Hatori was two years older, and a tennis prodigy.

It was warm autumn evening as he woke up from his slumber, because somebody was loud enough to wake dead with his voice.

Crankily, he hopped down from his bed, and padded to the window. He peered through the glass, and was instantly captivated.

"_Sugoi."_ he breathed out, honey eyes round with wonder. He saw Nanjiroh playing tennis with a boy.

The boy was clothed in white, and to Ryoga, he seemed like an angel.

At Najiroh's encouragement, he had shyly approached the angel. The boy was a little taller than he himself was, with messy _black_ hair flopping around his ears and the most captivating green eyes. "Ryoga, this is Hatori, your older brother. Hatori, this runt there is Ryoga. " Ryoga nodded in a daze, almost overhearing Nanjiroh.

_**Hatori...**_ the angel's name was Hatori..

Ryoga liked tennis. He played it whenever he could. But after seeing Hatori, his determination skyrocketed. He wanted to be able to play just like him... or at least as good he would be able to play with Hatori.

Once again, he lost. Nanjiroh was cruel teacher, not sparing him an ounce of humiliation: worse yet, Hatori was there to witness his shameful defeat.

Woodenly, he headed under the orange tree and he crumbled. Hot, bitter tears welled in his eyes and trailed down the flushed cheeks. Sometime latter, he felt someone approaching his spot.

It was Hatori. The other boy crouched in front of him, usually emotionless eyes concerned. "Daijobu desu ka?"

Ryoga was speechless. Why, why would this angel bother to care for him?

Hatori had cheered him up. Since then, they always practiced tennis together, Hatori helping him patiently.

It was Valentine's Day, and Ryoga was nervous. The reason? Hatori. The green - eyed boy was popular among girls, although he was nicknamed _'Ice Prince'_ for his cold behavior. Ryoga was jealous. Those girls had NO right to occupy _HIS_ 'Tori - chan!

He watched how Hatori politely accepted the tiny boxes, wrapped in glittery red or pink paper from the blushing and giggling girls, thanking each and every one of them.

And at the end of the day, he approached Hatori. Shyly, he presented Hatori with his little box. Hatori's eyes widened at the contents of it. And Ryoga was gifted with a beautiful smile. Since then, Hatori always wore the necklace. And for a White Day, Ryoga found a small box with a necklace he always eyed when he was in Hatori's room. It was a simple thing, but what made it so dear to Ryoga was that it was made by Hatori.

His first wet dream was Hatori. Of course, the next day Ryoga was so embarrassed, he couldn't look into Hatori's eyes for the whole day, all the while enduring Nanjiroh's teasing about finally digging chicks.

His first kiss... was with Hatori. It wasn't anything special, just a little peck under mistletoe. Ryoga fondly remembered Ryoma's jealously at him. Although he was mortally embarrassed, and sure his blush would never die down, he still taunted Chibisuke for all he was worth.

Poor Hatori was ambushed at all times by the two competitive siblings, but he bore the fuss stoically, even if he pelted Nanjiroh with some extra powerful Blaze Shots just to shut him up.

- but back to the present.

Here he was, and with Hatori completely at their mercy. Ryoga marveled at the older boy's body. Hatori was slim, and now definitely taller than Ryoga. He loved how Hatori's skin was a shade paler than his, and how Hatori's eyes closed in bliss when Chibisuke shyly licked at his straining member.

Hatori groaned at the feelings that zigzagged through his nerves. "You _teases.."_ He made a jerk against that succulent mouth and nearly whined in frustration as the strong hands pinned his hips down against the ground. Even if they didn't seem so, the Echizen siblings were fairly powerful, as a result of their harsh training regimes and out of necessity - after all, there weren't many people that were able to hit tennis ball that was coming at them with 120 kph.

Hazy green eyes watched as the two of them divested themselves of their clothing, not that they had many of them on to begin with. He saw Ryoma smirking down at him wickedly, and then, he lost it.

Later that night, the three of them curled against each other, satisfied and spent, Hatori in the middle.

"So, " Hatori began teasingly, "Do I need to know what made you two so.. Aggressive?" Ryoga chuckled, while Ryoma flushed.

"Um... "The youngest Echizen stammered. "Maa, Maa, Cibisuke," Ryoga drawled, as he ruffled their otouto's sweaty hair.

"Do we need a reason?"

Hatori chuckled-"No, you don't You two just.. Surprised me, that's all. "He felt Ryoma nuzzle into his neck, as he cuddled into him. Ryoga simply nibbled his ear, grinning at him wickedly. Hatori's usually stern eyes were soft. With others, he was cold and aloof, the result of those miserable years with his aunt and uncle and then orphanage. He never had any real friends... until Nanjiroh came for him. Those two boys, Ryoma and Ryoga, somehow managed to wiggle their way into his shielded heart. They were so bright and warm, so full of life and trust.

Hatori took his responsibilities as an elder brother seriously, even to a point his tennis career was in jeopardy because of those two brats. He still remembered his terror as he saw the car speeding towards the quarreling brats. How he prayed he would make it to them in time...

He managed to push the two of them away from the danger, only for him to be hit instead.

When he awoke from the coma, the first things he saw were his brothers' teary faces. He remembered how their eyes widened with surprised delight, with some shades of sorrow and guilt mixed in.

He just felt an intense relief they were alright. Anything else - even his damages and terrifying possibility of never being able to play tennis again - was secondary.

Of course, even with the rehabilitation, there were still effects of that accident. In a cold weather, he was almost unable to move because his nerves - the damaged ones - refused to cooperate. He had to use a cane, as to have adequate stability in case his nerve system froze up. There were some instances when his body - or half of it - just refused to move. It irked him, as that meant he wouldn't be able to play his full strength. He had to adjust his playing style accordingly, and he always had to do the additional warm-ups before the match, much to his chagrin.

But back to those brats... After the accident, Ryoma and Ryoga got along surprisingly well, deciding to share their Aniki. Well, more like taking care of him to the point that Hatori felt almost smothered. They hovered near him, fearing that he would vanish, never to return. The first night Hatori was allowed to go home, Ryoma sneaked into his room, pleading with Hatori so he could sleep there, reluctantly admitting he had nightmares about that fateful day.

Later that night, Ryoga also sneaked in.

Since then, the two of them sneaked into Hatori's room each and every night, the only exception being that confusing time when they had... the urge to do the unmentionable things to their Aniki.

Their confession had to be the worst ever in history of admittances of love. Suffice to say, Hatori nearly had a heart attack, as _somehow_, they got cramped in the closet, Ryoga restraining him and kissing the living daylights out of him, while Ryoma got the less graceful duty in shape of attending to Hatori's lower body. Together, Ryoma and Ryoga brought him to earth - shattering bliss

Still shaken, Hatori managed to get them out - thank God for his lock - picking skills - and he dragged the two culprits in his room for thorough questioning session.

Despite of his protests, his two little brothers were firm in their decision to pursue him - and what an Echizen wants, an Echizen gets, no questions asked. Although, they had to admit, Hatori was surprisingly stubborn in his denial of feelings toward them. Until that one day...

It wasn't anything earth - shattering.

It was just... a final acknowledgment of the fact Hatori knew all along. And since that day onward, they were together. Nanjiroh knew, much to Ryoma and Ryoga's horror and relief. But the old man dismissed the matter in typically his style: "More chicks for me, then." Their friends didn't mind, and for the others - it wasn't any of their fucking business. The public still wondered why the Echizen's terrifying three were still single, despite of their good looks and charisma, not to mention their talents and academic prowess.

But right now, they were staring together at the sky, littered with the bright stars - and for the three siblings, that was enough.

* * *

_**/The next day/**_

Hatori stared down the man who thought himself as his rightful father. Emerald green eyes bore into the brown - colored ones chillingly, relentlessly. Finally, the man averted his eyes. Hatori looked at the hopeful group in front of him. His eyes hardened at the sight of a hopeful redhead that dared to call herself his mother. The two canine - like men were dismissed as inconsequential, as they had practically no backbones of their own. The old man with them was something new, though. Hatori didn't like his twinkling blue eyes. He knew that sort of people well enough.

Chess master. Deceiver of fools. Master of schemes and deceptions. No doubt, that he was behind that one somehow as well... But the question was, why?

All of his family was gathered there. Nanjiroh. Mother. Ryoma. Ryoga. Karupin.  
Ryoma and Ryoga hovered over him protectively, their faces expressionless, and their eyes unreadable. Hatori warned them of the old man, and if Hatori was wary of him, then that was enough of a reason to be fully alert. The three siblings were determined to be together... no matter what.

"You don't want to have me back just because you suddenly remembered you have another son," Hatori's voice was freezing with distrustfulness and antipathy towards the intruders. The old man sighed sadly. "Harry, my boy - " Hatori's body stiffened.

Green eyes looked at the impudent fool. "Don't say it!" he barked out, startling everyone. "I am _**NOT**_ your anything, and you _**DON'T **_have any jurisdiction over me, nor are you my superior or my friend. So shut your trap, and _**listen!"**_

The old man stiffened at that voice. Hatori radiated pure fury, Ryoma noted, and it was terrifying sight. Hatori was... _dangerous._ His harsh life gave him no illusions about the world's workings, and he had to learn quickly, how to fend for himself. He could find the way out from the tightest situations, when it seemed there was no solution anymore. A quick, analytical mind with his cool logic and resolution to do whatever it takes to win - and you got a young man that was known not to be messed with. But it seemed that Dumbledore didn't get the memo. Ryoma smirked a vicious smirk.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf, no matter how unwittingly. It had its perks, like knowing whether people tried to deceive him and whatnot. But right now, his inner beast was cowering before the infuriated young man with green eyes. He suppressed the urge to whine and expose his belly as to show the young alpha he meant no harm. It was... strange; Remus mused. There was a pack within a pack... Nanjiroh -san, of course, was the first Alpha. For all his dubious.... qualities the man seemed to have, he genuinely cared for his pack, and was ready to protect them, no matter what. That steely resolve, along with suppressed danger, cowed in even James and Sirius, the two best Aurors, even if the man was 100% Muggle.

But Hatori... Harry... When Remus saw the cub for the last time, he had been a cheerful little boy, laughing as he levitated the colorful wooden blocks for the amusement of his younger brother Alex. He had been so excited to see his cub again - yes, _his _cub, his beast decided that the moment he had seen him in Lily's arms after birth - but wary of Dumbledore's unreasonable scheme to introduce Harry back to his 'real' family. He imagined a cheerful teenager, who liked to play and pranking people - just like Alex - and he couldn't be more wrong, if he tried.

Hatori - He was nothing like Lily or James. Long hair, gathered into a semi - tight braid of black that railed a little past his shoulders, dark green eyes, like emeralds, and a beautiful face. His body wasn't overly big, but Remus knew the teen packed a punch if need be. A lethal beauty.

Not just his boy, but also his brain was his weapon. Hatori wasn't deceived by Dumbledore's machinations and word plays. He was the... ultimate Slytherin. Not only that.... he was also an Alpha. The second Alpha - but the most powerful within the pack. It may be so, that Nanjiroh was the official Alpha, but the true one was Hatori.

His pack - Amber eyes widened with shock.

_/This - /_

- Those two boys... they hovered over Hatori protectively, as if shielding him from James and Lily. ... honey - gold eyes sharp and alert, that unusual greenish - black hair... But that wasn't what grabbed the werewolf's attention the most. No. It was the simple fact...

The tree of them were _mates._

The scent drove that tidbit of information into his skull like a sledgehammer. "You - You - three--" He squeaked out, his voice unnaturally high, even to his ears. Bored green eyes looked into his. "Yes. Although I that's none of your business, our parents approve. So shut your trap about it. "

The werewolf nodded meekly, too shaken up to say anything else.

Hatori turned to Dumbledore once again. Green eyes bore into sky blue ones harshly. Then, Hatori spoke once again.

"Get out. Take your little toadies, and go back to your mindless war. I don't care if you were a fucking Merlin - go back to your precious 'Savior' and conceited Wizengamot - and never, ever come back or try anything to get me or mine. After all, a lowly Squib could never amount to anything, could he?" His last sentence was cold and bitter.

"But Harry –" Lily tried, eyes shimmering with anguished tears. Hatori snorted at the trembling woman.

Brown eyes narrowed. "My son or not, you don't have the right to scoff at your mother, boy!" James snapped his voice harsh. "James - " Remus tried unsuccessfully.

"Cub - " Sirius attempted, blue eyes imploring with his estranged godson.

"Tell that to a boy - a four-year-old boy his so called mother left at Dursleys," Hatori's voice was flat, mechanic.

"Tell that to a boy who was starved, beaten, and abused in the orphanage. Tell that to a boy who woke up because he had a nightmare, and instead of being comforted, he was beaten up until he was black and blue and had multiple broken bones." James became paler with each passing word.

"H - Harry, I am - "  
" - _Sorry?"_ Ryoma interrupted the man dryly. "You are shameless. How _dare _you to show your face here - "he felt a comforting hand on his clenched fist. "Maa, Chibisuke.. I agree with ya here." Ryoga's eyes were ablaze with fury. He had been lucky, what with a loving mother and after she had died, Nanjiroh took care of him, no matter how... questionable his methods were. But Hatori... Their sweet Hatori, their guardian angel and lover... To hear what was done to him from Hatori's mouth... Ryoga's stomach quailed in disgust. No wonder Hatori was such a screw-up sometimes... When they had started the relationship, Ryoma and Ryoga had to coax their Aniki into every bit of physical intimacy, and it had been even longer before Hatori trusted them unconditionally. Now it was their turn to protect him.

Nanjiroh watched the two siblings protecting Hatori proudly. He was glad when the three of them announced they were together. They were good for each other. Hatori protected the two of them, and in exchange, Ryoga and Ryoma made him feel and laugh. Of course, there were quarrels and cold shoulders, but they were reasonable brats - and hormonal bags, too, so there weren't any problems.

"Ha - Harry. _Please.."_ Lily sobbed out. Hatori felt a pinch of pity for the woman. But just a pinch.

"By the will of magic and of my free will, I am denouncing the name of Harry James Potter. I disown myself from all and any connections to the Noble and Ancient house of Potter, and I will not demand any of their magical, personal or material possessions, not now, not ever... -I am Echizen Hatori, _so mote it be!_"

Lily's terrified shriek and horrified yells of three desperate Gaijins were drowned in the wave of magic. Hatori's body jerked back, bathing in the pure white glow, and people could only watch with horrified dismay, as his face contorted with pain.

The disownment was always a painful process, but taking on a new name at the same time, this was... beyond excruciating. Ryoma and Ryoga watched, entranced, how Hatori 's hair lost its' unruliness and gained emerald highlights, his skin darkening a bit, and then, Hatori screamed.

_**"Hatori!"**_ his brothers' horrified yell echoed in his ears, as his body hurt - the insane kind of hurt, that made man want to do anything just to leave that clawing pain behind.

He felt two strong pairs of arms embracing him. Smiling a small smile, he nodded to himself, determinedly awaiting the next wave of pain. One thing was clear... That Hurt like A Fucking Bitch-

After what seemed to be an eternity, the glow faded out, leaving behind an entire new person.

Green – tinted black hair tumbled down his back, while emerald eyes had the hint of burning gold in their depths. They were also slanted a little; almost unnoticeably so, but they were.

A keening wail tore itself from Lily's throat as he saw her son - her child, her baby - look so different so... _Echizen._ It finally hit her what she had missed out as she had left the small four year - old boy with her magic - loathing sister. Her loving little boy was lost forever...  
and it was all her fault.

In front of her, there stood not Harry James Potter - but a stranger, named Echizen Hatori. A stranger that was once a mix of her and James -and now, he was something else, a perfect blend of Nanjiroh and Rinko, his adoptive parents.

"Hatori - " Rinko gasped. Her eyes were shining with happy tears. She had been so, so afraid that Hatori would agree with the Gaijins and left her behind for that redheaded woman. She knew her worries were irrational, but her heart was still afraid.

So she was elated as Hatori announced himself to be an Echizen, however she didn't expect such profound changes. He was still the old Hatori, oh yes - but his hair and his eyes - they were the perfect blend of Nanjiroh and her... She felt as if her son had finally come home...

Nanjiroh was prouder than ever. Of course, he pitied the foolish Potter - san. No parent wishes to hear their child to denounce their family name. But on the other hand, he felt a vicious satisfaction at the utterly crushed look on Gaijin's face. He wasn't worthy to be Hatori's father, anyway. Hatori was a treasure, a gem among thousands. Sure, he had flaws -he was cold, antisocial and damaged by his earlier upbringing, but he was also fiercely protective of his family and loving towards Rinko; and Nanjiroh couldn't have wished for anyone better to take care of his wayward brats when he would be gone. Also, his tennis skills were superb, and he enjoyed having a match with his eldest. The only thing he lamented was the fact Hatori was also the anti - pervert.

"You don't understand, do you?" he spoke up. In that moment, he seemed to be like a samurai of old, a fleeting legend coming to life.

"What is there to understand?" James spoke up bitterly, while consoling his hysteric wife.

Nanjiroh shook his head. "Family isn't just a word. You may have been his biological parents, a man and a woman who brought him to this world... But you weren't there. You weren't there when when he had nightmares of his dog - life before he met us. You weren't there to celebrate his birthdays or telling him you were proud of his accomplishments. You weren't there to watch him fight for his life in ICU after he had saved his brothers from the car crash. You weren't there to see him painfully trying and failing and trying again to walk again. The family isn't only their surname. It's people being together with each other, through good times and bad times." Nanjiroh's voice was strangely gentle and stern at the same time. The Gaijins seemed to shrink into themselves. "But you came here, expecting to find the same little boy you had left at his aunt's doorstep. As if you had just frozen the time, and now, when you unfroze it, you expected it would be alright, like before.

But, you forgot something. First, time waits for no - one, And second, all actions have their consequences." Blazing dark eyes looked at the group of foolish wizards. "And those two foolish notions of yours are truly unforgivable. You caused Hatori to break into pieces. Do you know how long we've been piecing him together? We're _still_ doing it, Ryoma and Ryoga the most. _Hatori isn't a toy you could take back after it had been repaired!_" Nanjiroh bellowed into the old wizard's face.

"Hear, hear," Ryoga agreed darkly. He too, stepped forward, until he stared into those blue eyes. "I don't care if you think Hatori is your Chosen one of the prophecy - " he began, ignoring the gasps of the group and the shocked inhale of the old headmaster.

"What? Surely you don't take us for dumb enough fools to take your crock - and bullshit of a sob story for granted?" he snorted derisively. "Sucks to be you then," He looked at the shaken Potters. "Listen to me, and listen well. Hatori is ours. He is our family, he's an Echizen in all meanings of the word. He is ours, mine and Chibisuke's - "he ignored Ryoma's indigent "Hey!" at his title. "So don't mess with us. Try anything - " he growled out, his golden eyes glinting ferally - "And may hell have mercy upon your souls. For we will have none. "

"W - We are wizards. You are just Muggles. What could you have done to us, anyway?" Sirius dared them. However, his voice was a bit shaky at the confidence he had seen in those golden eyes.

Ryoma snorted. "Wizards that couldn't stop one meager wannabe terrorist having a temper tantrum, I got it. The ones who believe in a crackpot of words the like to classify as prophecy." Golden eyes glinted over the seething wizards derisively. "For example, we could use guns. Or pistols. Or knives. Or one ball and a couple of tennis rackets..." he grinned an evil grin.

The little known fact... If, and when Echizen Ryoma grins... run for the hills. If you can, of course. In each case, you are screwed. Fuji had found out that particular fact the hard way, when he tried to flirt with Hatori.

"Care to try it?"

Lily blanched. The men of wizarding world didn't know, but the Echizen brothers were rather famous in the Muggle world. They were superb tennis players. And we all know what happens if one of them hits tennis ball which reaches the speed over 100 kph, right?

Wizards would be completely and utterly screwed. They couldn't even see the ball heading to them, much less to intercept it. Add that to the fact wizards weren't exactly stamina freaks...

Yeap.

Dumbledore blinked. "I would gla - " "Are you _crazy!?_" Lily hissed after she hit him with _Muffliato_.

Hatori was grinning a shark grin. That was even scarier than Voldemort, wizards concluded quickly.

"Go back to where you came from," he commanded. "And never, ever make a child do the dirty work that adults should have done a long time ago. We make our own destiny, and no prophecy could say otherwise. "

"But - " The old goat tried again. Hatori glared. "Shall I pelt you with some _Blaze Shots?_" He threatened.

Lily's eyes bugged out. A crack later, and all was quiet again. Hatori smirked. "I love my life" Nanjiroh barked out a laugh, and soon, the entire family followed, happy to be together and through one more obstacle again. Hatori smirked when he felt his two brothers embrace him.

Yup, life was indeed good, if you were Echizen Hatori.

**_/End/Owari/_**


End file.
